The Legend Of The Sonic Emblems
by Speedlion
Summary: Als Chris  niet Chris Thorndyke  eeb bibliotheek inloopt komt hij achter een paar interessante feiten... Archieverse.


Hoi, ik ben Chris Smith. Op dit moment ben ik 17 jaar oud. Het begon allemaal toen ik een jaar geleden de bibliotheek binnen stapte...

Ik was er nooit geweest. Het was altijd taboe voor mij geweest. Een bibliotheek... dat was voor oude mensen. Het was pas toen er problemen thuis waren, dat ik ergens anders wilde zijn dan thuis. Ergens waar het rustig was, waar ik kon nadenken. Toen ik de bieb voor het eerst binnenstapte vond ik het zelfs eng. Je denkt daar als enige tiener daar te zitten tussen al die oude mensen. Het was een grote bieb. Heel groot. De grootste van heel Los Angeles. Ik kwam een grote hal in. Enkele posters waren tegen de muren geplakt. Er was een vreemde geur. Een geur die typisch bij een bibliotheek paste. Links van me was een trap die naar boven leidde. Voor me was een trap die naar beneden ging. Langzaam ging ik de trap voor me af. Toen ik beneden stond keek ik rond. Ik had de bibliotheek verwacht in 18de eeuwse stijl. Het zag er integendeel heel nieuw uit. Overal stonden boekenkasten met boeken erin. Na wat rond te hebben gelopen ben ik aan een klein tafeltje gaan zitten. Ik ben toen gaan bedenken wat ik hier eigenlijk deed. Ik ben toen zomaar een boek gaan pakken en ik ben gaan lezen. Wat ik niet had verwacht: ik vond het leuk. Na enkele weken was ik een bekend gezicht in de bieb. Meestal plukte ik zomaar een boek vandaan en begon er in te lezen, waar het over ging. En zo kwam ik ook bij het begin ban dit verhaal. Ik weet nog dat het regende die dag. En het onweerde. Mijn vader en moeder maakten het niet veel uit waar ik uithing en hoe laat ik thuiskwam en voorlopig wilde ik niet naar huis door de vreselijke regen. Ik liep door de rijen boekenkasten en zag een oud, dik boek liggen. In eerste instantie trok zoiets me niet aan. Oude boeken lagen vaak uit elkaar en als je ze kapot maakte moest je vaak veel meer betalen. Sommigen waren onbetaalbaar. Toch trok de titel me. Het was een heel mysterieuze titel: Sonic Emblems. Eerst wist ik niet wat ik ervan moest denken. Ik snapte niet waar het over ging. En dat trok me over de streep. Ik pakte het boek voorzichtig om ervoor te zorgen dat er geen losse blaadjes inzaten en droeg het met twee handen naar het tafeltje waar ik meestal zat. De voorkant stelde niet veel voor. Een gezicht van de zijkant met drie stekels onder elkaar op zijn achterhoofd. Voorzichtig opende ik het boek. Het bleek in heel goede staat te zijn. Het jaar waarin het was geschreven, daar was ik namelijk nogal nieuwsgierig naar, was 2234. En aangezien het nu 2745 is, betekende dat dat dit een heel oud boek was. De bladzijde waar ik tegenaan keek gaf wat informatie over de uitgeverij. Heel oninteressant. Ik sloeg de bladzijde om. In grote zwarte letters zag ik staan:

**The Legend of the Sonic Emblems**

Toen ik dat las was ik blij dat ik het boek had gepakt. Ik hield wel van legendes. De volgende bladzijde was wit. Die daarna gaf een inhoudsopgave. Weer een witte bladzijde. Het was pas op de negende bladzijde dat de eerste letters verschenen. Er was maar een klein deeltje uit dat grote boek wat mij toen interesseerde. De inleiding:

_De legende van de Sonic Emblems... rare titel vindt u ook niet. Het moet u toch hebben getrokken, anders zou u dit boek nooit hebben geopend. De legende gaat terug naar ene Pascal Robotnik, een groot uitvinder en genie op zijn manier. Zijn experimenten waren vrijwel onbekend. Dit is waarschijnlijk zo gebleven wegens het feit dat hij ideeën had die men toen, en misschien nu, heel onwaarschijnlijk vond. Hij had bedacht, met zwakke argumenten, dat sommige mensen, via emblemen, konden veranderen in dieren met menselijke trekken. Geen wonder dat iedereen zijn idee verwierp. Wie wil er nu dier worden. Niemand luisterde echter na de woorden die daarna kwamen... De verschillende Emblemen zouden de dieren onmenselijke krachten geven. Via experimenten had Dr. Robotnik uitgerekend dat omstreeks 2745 deze emblemen zouden opdagen. Alleen de bedoelde personen zouden ze kunnen gebruiken._

Ik voelde me warm worden. En tegelijkertijd ook misselijk en opgewonden. Zou het echt? Ik las snel verder:

_Dr. Robotnik wilde dit zo snel mogelijk naar buiten brengen. Niet alle dieren zouden namelijk even vriendelijk zijn. Het gevaar bestond, dat door hun krachten ze de wereld zouden willen overnemen. De dieren die niet zo zouden zijn, zouden tegen de slechte dieren strijden tot het eind. Maar Dr. Robotnik was nog lang niet klaar met zijn theorie. Hij berekende het aantal helden, het aantal tegenstanders. Hij wist de namen te ontrafelen van de dieren. Hij wist de locatie van elk dier te ontrafelen. Hij kwam er zelfs achter dat een "Chaos Emerald" kon aanwijzen waar emblems waren verborgen als een Chaos Emerald in de buurt was. Hetzelfde geld voor de personen. De Chaos Emerald zou dan oplichten. Deze Chaos Emeralds zouden verspreid zijn over de hele aarde en rond dezelfde tijd opduiken als het Emblems. Een van de Chaos Emeralds, zo zei Dr. Robotnik, zou zeer waarschijnlijk in Los Angeles opduiken, in de Andreas-breuk dicht bij zee. De verschijning zou heel bijzonder zijn. Het zou een mooi schijnsel geven. Anders dan bij het Emblems zou de Chaos Emerald sowieso doorzichtig zijn. Emblems zouden, volgens Dr. Robotnik, ronde, kleine steentjes zijn, waar een symbool in zou staan. Dit symbool zou aangeven wat de kracht van het Emblem was. In totaal zouden er 69 helden zijn en 33 vijanden. In totaal 102 dus. Deze personen zijn over de hele planeet verspreid. Van China tot de USA. Van Duitsland tot Zuid-Afrika en van Brazilië tot Australië. Een lijst van personen, hun locaties, de Emblems die ze kunnen gebruiken en de namen die ze hebben als dier staat op bladzijde 67. _

Ik was vanzelfsprekend reuze benieuwd wie dat zouden zijn. En stiekem was ik benieuwd of ik er ook in zou staan. En ik kreeg bijna een hartstilstand toen ik mijn eigen naam bovenin de lijst zag staan. Mijn hart ging sneller kloppen. Ik keek naar wat er achter mijn naam stond:

_Gewone naam: Chris Smith_

_Locatie: Los Angeles_

_Held of vijand: held_

_Dierennaam: Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Diersoort: Egel_

_Te gebruiken emblems: _

_**Speed Emblem**_

_**Spin Dash Emblem**_

_**Super Emblem**_

_**Chaos Emblem**_

_**Healing Emblem**_

_**Tornado Emblem**_

_**Sonic Emblem**_

Ik wist niet wat die "Emblems" betekenden. Ik bladerde terug naar de inhoudsopgave. Mijn hart bonkte op en neer. Ergens dacht ik nog:

_'Het is maar een legende. Dit is puur toeval.'_

Maar het moment daarna geloofde ik er al niet meer in. Ik bladerde naar de lijst van de verschillenhet Emblems. Alles was keurig gerangschikt op alfabetische volgorde. Ik begon met de Speed Emblem.

_**Speed Emblem**_

_Uitwerking:_

_Geeft de gebruiker snelheid dat boven Mach 1 gaat._

_**Spin Dash Emblem:  
**Uitwerking:_

_Als de gebruiker zich oprolt en ronddraait op hoge snelheid kan hij, afhankelijk van de gebruiker, door dingen heen snijden._

_**Super Emblem:**_

_Uitwerking:  
Gebruiker heeft mogelijkheid om in een Super-vorm te veranderen. Voor meer informatie over Super-vormen, zie bladzijde 104._

_**Chaos Emblem:  
**Uitwerking:  
Gebruiker heeft de mogelijkheid Chaos Powers te gebruiken._

_**Healing Emblem:**_

_Uitwerking:_

_Gebruiker herstelt sneller van wonden._

_**Tornado Emblem:**_

_Uitwerking:_

_Gebruiker kan door op hoge snelheid rond te rennen een tornado maken. _

_**Sonic Emblem:**_

_Uitwerking:_

_De bedoelde gebruiker heeft de mogelijkheid om in Sonic te veranderen._

Ik keek mijn ogen uit naar de verschillende krachten. En zoals de schrijver al had gezegd, iedereen was over de hele planeet verspreid. Ik was reuzebenieuwd of er nog een ander in Los Angeles woonde. Ik keek de rij langs. Ik vond niemand die in Los Angeles woonde. Voor de zekerheid ging ik de rij nog eens langs. En nu zag ik er wel een. Eentje die ik de vorige keer over het hoofd had gezien.

_Gewone naam: Tyler _

_Locatie: Los Angeles_

_Held of vijand: Held_

_Dierennaam: Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Diersoort: Egel_

_Te gebruiken emblems: _

_**Chaos Emblem**_

_**Time-freeze Emblem**_

_**Super Emblem**_

_**Teleportation Emblem**_

_**Spin Dash Emblem**_

_**Speed Emblem**_

_**Shadow Emblem**_

Dus toch. Maar hoe moest ik hem vinden. En nog belangrijker. Hoe kon ik hem overtuigen. Ik begon een ander hoofdstuk te lezen:

_Activatie en de-activatie:_

_Je hebt waarschijnlijk al gelezen dat een Chaos Emerald oplicht als een bedoeld persoon er dicht bij is. Dit duurt echter een uur. Daarna zwakt het effect af. Pas de 24 uur na het oplichten, zou de Chaos Emerald weer oplichten bij dezelfde persoon. Als er langer dan vijf minuten fysiek contact is geweest met de Chaos Emerald, zal hij niet meer oplichten bij dezelfde persoon. Dit geld ook voor een emblem. Als een Emblem eenmaal is gebruikt, licht de Chaos Emerald niet meer op bij dezelfde Emblem. Hetzelfde effect kan ook worden bereikt door een Emblem vijf minuten lang fysiek contact te laten maken met de Chaos Emerald. Hoe activeer je een Emblem? Allereerst moet je de persoonsemblem (Sonic emblem, Tails Emblem, Shadow emblem) hebben gevonden. Zo'n emblem is groter dan de rest. De grootte hangt af van het aantal emblems dat de persoon kan gebruiken. In zo'n persoonsemblem zitten gaten waar de andere emblems in gaan. Bijvoorbeeld: In een Sonic Emblem zitten zes gaten. Dit is een betrekkelijk groot Emblem. Als men bijvoorbeeld een Speed Emblem in een van de gaten van het Sonic Emblem doet, heeft de gebruiker de mogelijkheid om als Sonic heel hard te rennen. Om een persoonsemblem te activeren moet men de persoonsemblem in de handpalm leggen. Hierdoor zal het Emblem zich in de hand drukken en men zal automatisch in een dier veranderen. Voor de-activatie moet men de vingers van de hand waar geen Emblem is gedrukt drukken rondom het Emblem. het Emblem zal eruit worden gedrukt en men zal weer terug veranderen in een mens. Activatie en de-activatie is alleen mogelijk als de gebruiker het wil. Een ander kan een Emblem niet de-activeren tegen de wil van de gebruiker. _

Buiten begon het wat minder hard te regenen. Ik begon na te denken. Dit boek is heel kostbaar. Maar ik heb het nodig. Zou het mogelijk zijn om het boek te kopen? Ik liep met het boek naar de balie. Een oude dame zat rechtop voor een computer. Ze keek op toen ik aan kwam lopen.

'Kan ik je helpen?' vroeg ze met een deftige stem.

Ik begon te stotteren:  
'Nou... eh. Ik heb dit boek eh... net ontdekt en ik... ik zou het graag willen kopen. Is... is dat mogelijk?'

De oude dame was verbaasd over deze vraag.

'Wat voor boek is het?'

Ik legde het boek voorzichtig op de balie neer.

'Hmm... Het is heel oud. Weet je dat de waarde boven de duizend uit kan komen?'

Ik schrok van de prijs. Duizend! Zoveel had ik bij lange na niet. Ik knikte automatisch. Het was meer een teken van dat ik het begrepen had dan dat ik het al wist. Ik slikte. De oude dame keek me even aan. Het liefst was ik de grond ingezakt. Had ik hier wel goed aan gedaan? De oude dame begon weer met spreken.

'Kopen is geen optie. Dit is de enige versie...'

Een grote teleurstelling viel over me heen. Ik wilde me al weer omkeren, maar de oude dame was blijkbaar nog niet klaar met haar zin.

'...maar dat betekent niet dat we geen tweede versie kunnen maken.'

'Meent u dat?'

De oude dame knikte vriendelijk.

'Kom over een week maar terug. Dan heb ik het gekopieerd.'

Ze legde het boek ergens achter de balie. Ik liep vrolijk de bieb uit.

Een week later haalde ik de kopie op. Het zag eruit alsof het de oude versie was. Ik was helemaal in m'n nopjes. Nu begon ik me te richten op de Chaos Emerald. Hoe ging ik die vinden. Ik herinnerde me dat de Chaos Emerald zou oplichten als de bedoelde personen in de buurt kwamen. Als ik dus langs de Chaos Emerald zou lopen, zou hij oplichten en dus makkelijk te vinden zijn. Ik betwijfelde nog even aan de waarheid van deze legende, maar ik gooide deze gedachte snel weg. Zulk toeval bestaat gewoon niet. De volgende dagen begon ik te zoeken. Vaak 's nachts. Het was heel vermoeiend. Bovendien kon het zijn dat ik het helemaal voor niks zou doen. Het zou namelijk kunnen dat de Chaos Emerald nog moest komen. Het was pas lente. Het kostte me vier maanden. Ik begon de moed al op te geven toen op de nacht van 4 op 5 juni...

Ik was helemaal naar de Andreas Breuk gelopen. Het leek alsof ik elk steentje al kende. In het begin liep ik soms vier uur achter elkaar. Nu was dat gereduceerd tot een half uur. Ik dacht na over de waarheid van de legende. Zou het dan toch toeval zijn. Wat als er misrekeningen waren. Misschien zou de Chaos Emerald pas 20 jaar later opdagen. Ik was zo diep in gedachten, dat ik het schijnsel pas heel laat opmerkte. Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten. Een rood schijnsel belichtte mijn gezicht. Snel zocht ik naar de Chaos Emerald. En toen ik hem zag sloeg mijn hart op hol. Ik was dolgelukkig. Het was dus waar! Het was een tamelijk grote, rode edelsteen. De vorm leek op de vorm waar diamanten meestal in werden geslepen. En in het schijnsel van dat licht zag ik iets anders liggen. Het was een grote, ronde steen met zes gaten. In het midden was een symbool te zien, gelijk aan het symbool op het boek. Het Sonic Emblem schoot er door mijn hoofd. Wat een toeval. Ik pakte het vast met twee vingers. Ik dacht na over wat er in het boek had gestaan. Voorzichtig legde ik het Emblem in mijn handpalm. Het begon te schijnen. Het symbool op het steentje begon blauw op te lichten. Er was een flits. En meteen voelde alles anders. In het schijnsel van de Chaos Emerald bekeek ik mezelf. Ik was een blauwe egel met witte handschoenen en rode schoenen. Ik had nu een staart. Ik had stekels. Alles voelde anders. Ik de-activeerde het Sonic Emblem. Ik was nu zeker. De legende was waar.

Ik de-activeerde het Sonic Emblem en deed hem in mijn broekzak. De Chaos Emerald deed ik in mijn andere broekzak.

De volgende morgen stond ik vroeg op. Ik had een nieuw doel voor ogen. Vinden wat er te vinden valt. En het eerste wat ik wilde vinden was Shadow, alias Tyler. Hij moest ook ergens in Los Angeles zijn. Maar waar? Los Angeles was niet zomaar een stad. Een onbekend persoon zoeken is haast onmogelijk, zelfs met de hulpmiddelen die ik had. Bovendien zou ik erg opvallen als ik met een edelsteen in mijn hand ging rondlopen. Toch ging ik zoeken. Na vijf dagen had ik beet. Maar het was de verkeerde die ik beet had.

Ik liep door een villawijk toen, je raadt het al, de Chaos Emerald begon op te lichten. En in een stad als Los Angeles is dat heel snel als je al na vijf dagen beet hebt. Een kleine straal rood licht straalde naar een tuin. Ervoor stond een grote, hoge heg. Hier inbreken zou me duur komen te staan. Maar de straal wees niet naar het huis zelf, maar duidelijk naar de grond. Alsof de persoon zich aan het verstoppen was in de tuin. Ongezien glipte ik door de heg. Nu ik in de tuin stond van een villa, begon ik meteen te bukken en bukkend te lopen. En toen ik naar de straal keek, zag ik dat het nooit een persoon kon zijn. Het scheen vier meter verder een struik in. Het was dus een Emblem. Ik sloop ernaartoe en even later keek ik tegen een Strength Emblem aan. Ik pakte mijn boek uit mijn rugzak en kwam erachter dat ik en Shadow allebei geen Strength Emblem konden gebruiken. Ik was ietwat teleurgesteld. Ik stopte het Emblem in mijn rugzak en sloop ongezien weer weg. Ik realiseerde dat ik een heel uur niks aan de Chaos Emerald zou hebben. Een rode straal die naar mijn rugzak wees zou heel snel opvallen. Dus stopte ik de Chaos Emerald ook in mijn rugzak, liep naar een McDonalds en kocht een Cheeseburger en een Medium 7Up. Als toetje nam ik een McFlurry, maar toen zat ik ook helemaal vol. Na nog een half uur rondlopen en niks doen, haalde ik de Chaos Emerald uit de rugzak. Nu ik in het centrum was, moest ik oppassen dat ik niet te veel opviel. Als ik Tyler zou ontmoeten zou de Chaos Emerald een rode straal naar hem gaan. En dat valt heel erg op in een druk centrum. Daarom stopte ik hem in mijn jaszak. Als hij Shadow nu zou detecteren, zou mijn jaszak rood gaan glimmen, maar aangezien de straal alleen door glas heen kon schijnen, zou hij niet aanwijzen wie het was. En aangezien een Chaos Emerald steeds sterker gaat schijnen als de persoon dichterbij komt, hoef ik alleen maar in de buurt gaan rondlopen om te ontdekken waar ik hem ongeveer moest zoeken. Er gingen twee weken voorbij voordat ik eindelijk Tyler vond. Het was in de buitenwijken. Ik zag mijn jaszak langzamerhand oplichten. Het teken dat er, of een persoon, of een Emblem in de buurt was. Ik liep verder. Het begon steeds feller te schijnen. Voor me zag ik een groep jongeren staan. En dat was iets waar ik al bang voor was. Een van de jongens was Tyler. Ik wist niet of ik ze nu moest benaderen of dat ik later, als ze uit elkaar zouden gaan, hem persoonlijk moest aanspreken. Het laatste leek me het beste. Ik liep naar een viskraam en bestelde wat. Het ging er gezellig aan toe in de groep. Sigaretten werden er achter elkaar weggerookt en soms schoot iedereen in de lach. Na mijn vierde vis vertrok een van de jongens. Het effect van de Chaos Emerald zou niet zo lang meer duren en dan zou ik de directe aanpak moeten toepassen. Maar ik had geluk. Des te verder de jongen wegliep, des te minder begon de Chaos Emerald te schijnen. Ik greep mijn bordje en gooide de helft van de vis weg. Dit zorgde voor verontwaardigde blikken van de verkopers, maar ik stoorde me er niet aan. Ik had al zo'n drie kwartier staan wachten. Het effect van de Chaos Emerald kon elk moment weggaan. Ik rende de jongen achterna. Hij was gelukkig nog nergens afgeslagen.

'Hé! Tyler!'

De jongen draaide zich om. Hij was minstens twee jaar ouder dan mij.

'Wat mot je!' zei hij nors.

_'Leuk,' dacht ik,' dat gaat nog makkelijk worden.'_

'Heel raar verhaal. Ik wil je vragen even mee te komen,' zei ik met alle moed die ik in me had.

'Waarom zou ik met je mee komen?' vroeg Tyler ongeïnteresseerd. 'En hoe weet je mijn naam?'

'Als je even meekomt kan ik dat allemaal uitleggen.'

Tyler zuchtte.

'Waarom niet? Waar gaan we naartoe.'

'Ergens waar niemand ons kan zijn. Het gaat om een geheim.'

Tyler keek me aan of ik niet toevallig een uit het gekkenhuis ontsnapte, volledig geschifte jongen was. Toch volgde hij mij naar een doodlopend steegje. Eenmaal daar haalde ik onder toezicht van Tyler mijn boek en Chaos Emerald uit mijn rugtas. In het boek was hij niet geïnteresseerd, maar in de Chaos Emerald des te meer. Het schijnsel begon al af te zwakken, maar je kon nog duidelijk een straal van de Chaos Emerald naar Tyler gaan.

'Hoe kom je daaraan? En waarom schijnt dat ding naar mij?' vroeg hij ongeduldig.

'Rustig. Let op.'

Ik pakte uit mijn zak het Sonic Emblem, legde het in mijn hand en het proces van activering begon. Onder grote verbazing van Tyler begon het Sonic Emblem te glimmen en toen ik in een flits veranderde in Sonic schrok hij zich wild.

'WAAAHH!'

'Rustig. Ik doe je niks.'

'Hoe doe je dat?' vroeg hij angstig.

Ik gaf geen antwoord. Ik pakte mijn boek bladerde naar de pagina van de personenlijst en duwde het onder zijn neus.

'Dat ben ik,' zei ik, terwijl ik mijn eigen naam aanwees.

'Ja?' zei hij, niet begrijpend wat hij met het boek moest doen.

'Dat,' zei ik, terwijl ik naar zijn naam wees,' ben jij.'

Ik veranderde me weer in een mens.

'Er zijn zoveel Tylers in Los Angeles. Hoe weet je dat ik die Tyler ben?'

'Je zag toch die straal?'

'Dus... ik kan ook in zoiets veranderen?'

Begin nou maar met het lezen van de inleiding. Dat zal heel veel opheldering geven.'

Hij begon te lezen en naarmate hij verder kwam, viel zijn mond open van verbazing. Toen hij klaar was met de inleiding liet ik hem nog het deel van activatie en de-activatie lezen. Toen hij dat had uitgelezen was hij even stil.

'Ik neem aan dat je het Shadow Emblem nog niet hebt.'

Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

'Alleen een Strength Emblem, maar die kunnen we allebei niet gebruiken.'

'Dit is zo vet,' zei Tyler. 'Ik kan het niet geloven. En er zijn er 102 over de hele wereld. Wow.'

'Ik weet niet hoe jij erover denkt maar ik ga op reis. Ik ga ze allemaal zoeken. Ga je mee?'

'Maar... hoe zit dat met m'n ouders? Laat maar. Reken er maar op dat ik ook mee ga.'

'Mooi.'

'Mag ik eerst even afscheid nemen van iedereen?'

'Niet persoonlijk. Stuur maar een paar sms'jes of zoiets.'

We liepen de steeg uit.

'Ik kan het maar amper geloven. We gaan de hele wereld verkennen. Van Australië tot Rusland, van...'

'Daar heb ik zo m'n twijfels over, Chris,' zei Tyler.

Ik keek Tyler vragend aan.

'Hoe gaan we reizen. Hoe houden we ons levend. Geld heb ik niet veel.'

'Nee. Ik ook niet. Je hebt gelijk.'

Tyler ging op een bankje zitten. Ik volgde zijn voorbeeld en ging naast hem zitten.

'Misschien staat er iets in dat boek over eten en geld. Ik heb het tenslotte nog lang niet uitgelezen.'

'Da 's een idee,' zei Tyler. 'Ik ga even een hotdog halen. Wil je er ook een?'

Ik schudde.

'Nee. Ik heb net vier vissen naar binnen zitten werken, dus voorlopig gaat er niks naar binnen.'

Tyler liep naar een hotdog-kraampje, terwijl ik het boek uit mijn rugzak pakte. Tyler had gelijk. We kunnen niet vertrekken als we geen geld hebben. Bovendien moesten we eerst een degelijk vervoersmiddel hebben. Een auto of een motor, of zoiets. Zonder zouden we niet ver komen. Ik sloeg het boek open en keek in de inhoudsopgave. Tyler kwam teruglopen met twee hotdogs. Tyler nam net zijn eerste hap. Hij ging weer naast mij zitten en keek mee in het boek.

'Waar heb je dat boek eigenlijk vandaan?'

'De bieb,' zei ik.

'Da 's dan vreselijk toevallig.'

Ik knikte.

'Kan jij auto rijden?' vroeg ik.

Tyler knikte.

'Ja. Alleen ik heb er geen een. Veel te duur.'

Hij nam weer een hap van zijn hotdog.

'Waren we maar miljonairs, hè,' zei Tyler.

'Dan had het heel wat makkelijker geweest.'

'Zou die Chaos Emerald niet veel geld waard zijn?' vroeg Tyler.

Ik schrok op.

'We gaan dit ding niet weggeven voor wat voedsel! Het is het enige wat we hebben!'

Tyler knikte.

'Chris. Zit er een lijst van de plaatsen waar die Emblems liggen?'

'Ik weet het niet. Ze hadden het er niet over in de inleiding, maar het zou kunnen.'

'Dat zou mooi zijn. Dan kan ik zien waar het Shadow Emblem zich bevindt.'

Ik bladerde naar de inhoudsopgave. Er waren ontzettend veel hoofdstukken. En ja... er was een lijst van Emblems.

'Ik wist het,' zei Tyler, terwijl hij aan zijn tweede hotdog begon. Ik wierp mijn ogen op de lijst en zag dat de Emblems niet specifiek werden genoemd. Er stond alleen een stad en het aantal Emblems die daar waren. Niet welke. Ik wees Tyler op dit feit.

'Je ziet alleen maar hoeveel Emblems er in welke stad zijn.'

Tyler keek ook in de lijst.

'Ik zie het.'

Het was een gigantische lijst. Ik keek naar Los Angeles. In totaal zouden er 3 Emblems in Los Angeles zijn.

'Tyler. Er is nog een Emblem in Los Angeles. Hier staat dat er 3 in totaal zijn.'

Tyler duwde zijn laatste stukje hotdog naar binnen, at zijn mond tergend langzaam leeg en zei tenslotte:  
'Dan moeten we gaan zoeken.'

We stonden op. En laten we nu eens vreselijk veel geluk hebben. We waren twee straten verder, liepen langs een autoshop, toen plotseling een man uit de winkel stapte, terwijl hij zei:

'Gefeliciteerd. U bent de miljoenste die hier langsloopt in deze maand. U heeft een gratis Hummer H7 gewonnen!'

We waren te verbaasd om ook maar iets te zeggen. We stonden daar maar te staan, terwijl de man ons vrolijk toelachte.

'Dit is natuurlijk een grap,' zei Tyler twijfelend.

'Nee. Helemaal niet.'

De man greep in zijn zwarte broekzak en haalde er een papier uit. Hij duwde het onder Tylers neus.

'Hier en hier tekenen. De Hummer staat binnen.'

Uit een andere zak toverde de man een pen vandaan. Terwijl Tyler tekende, moest hij het nog steeds tot zich door laten dringen. En even later reden we de autoshop uit, nagezwaaid door een paar gasten van die winkel.

'Chris,' zei Tyler tegen mij.

'Ja.'

'Ik kan je niet genoeg bedanken dat je me hebt meegenomen,' zei Tyler dromerig.

'We hebben ons vervoersmiddel. Nu nog geld.'

'Loop even langs een bank. Misschien ben je de duizendste die er langs loopt,' zei Tyler.

Ik moest glimlachen. Ik sloeg het boek weer open. Ik wist niet waar hij naartoe reed, maar op een gegeven moment zag ik de Chaos Emerald oplichten. We reden in Richmond Street.

'Tyler! Stop!'

Tyler trapte meteen op de rem.

'Wat is er?'

'De Chaos Emerald.'

Ik liet de rode edelsteen aan Tyler zien.

'Dit is onze geluksdag,' zei Tyler. Hij parkeerde de auto. Toen we uitstapten scheen een straal naar een paar struiken. We liepen er allebei naartoe. De straal belichtte een Emblem. Een Flight Emblem.

'Hebben we ook niets aan,' zei Tyler.

'Misschien later. Wij hebben er niets aan, maar anderen wel.'

Ik pakte het op en stopte het in m'n rugzak. De hele tijd had ik zitten piekeren over het geld probleem.

'Tyler. Ik denk dat de enige manier om aan geld te komen, werken is.'

'Werken? Je hebt niet binnen een dag werk. Je moet eerst solliciteren en al die poespas. Laten we het eerst met ons eigen geld proberen en zo snel mogelijk iemand anders vinden. Bovendien kunnen we van de natuur profiteren. Ik zit nu twee jaar op de koksschool...'

'Koksschool? Jij?'

Zoiets had ik echt niet verwacht.

'Wat? Is er iets mis mee?'

'Nee. Niks. Ga door.'

'We pikken hier en daar wat voedsel mee.'

'Los Angeles is geen natuurpark, hoor.'

We zaten nog steeds vast aan het geldprobleem. De auto was dan een enorme meevaller, we konden niks zonder geld.

'Ik vraag me toch af of de Chaos Emerald niet een oplossing kan zijn.'

'Als we er twee hadden, zouden we de een kunnen verkopen voor heel veel geld.'

'Kunnen we dat ding niet door de midden zagen? Of werkt hij dan niet meer?'

'De Chaos Emerald kapot maken? Als het niet werkt hebben we niks meer!'

'En anders kunnen we ook niks.'

Ik zat er duidelijk mee. Het zou een mogelijkheid zijn, maar hoe gaat zoiets? Als ik had geweten dat het probleem zich op een heel andere manier zou oplossen, had ik nooit zo veel gepiekerd. En de oplossing was al heel dichtbij. We wilden namelijk net teruglopen naar Tylers, alias Shadows, Hummer, toen we plotseling een schreeuw hoorden van de parkeerplaats. We stonden stil. Weer een schreeuw. We konden er vaag een "help" uithalen.

'Kom,' zei Tyler. We liepen richting het geschreeuw. We keken rond, maar we konden niemand ontdekken.

'Waar kwam dat vandaan?'

Weer geschreeuw.

'Vanachter die vrachtwagen!' riep Tyler. Ik stemde daarmee in. We renden naar de wit-met-rode vrachtwagen toe. Ik wist niet waarom ik dit deed. Het was iets dat in me zat. Ik kon het niet helpen om te helpen. Tyler rende voorop. Toen we achter de vrachtwagen kwamen zagen we een jongen van ongeveer 12 jaar. Hij lag ineen gekrompen op de grond. En daar was een goede reden voor. Om hem heen stonden drie jongens. Het moment dat wij aankwamen zagen we dat een van hen de kleine jongen een schop gaf.

'Au,' riep de kleine. De drie grotere jongens lachten om het leedvermaak. En van hen riep iets naar de kleine en schopte hem weer.

'HÉ!' schreeuwde Tyler. Ik wist niet of dit wel een goed idee was. Het waren jongens van ongeveer 20 jaar en duidelijk aangeschoten. Ze keerden zich naar ons.

'Tyler,' fluisterde ik. 'Is dit wel een goed idee?'

Tyler luisterde niet. Hij liep enkele stappen naar de jongens.

'Bemoei je met je eigen zaken!' riep de kleinste van de drie. Hij had een kort shirtje aan, een kniebroek, kisten waar je mee rekening moest houden en blond haar tot langs zijn schouders.

'Wat jammer dat het me niet lukt om me met mijn eigen zaken te bemoeien,' zei Tyler spottend. Dit scheen de kleine boos te maken. Hij vloekte. Met enkele grote stappen kwam hij naar Tyler toegelopen. Zijn twee maten volgden hem. Tyler bleef onverschrokken staan. Hij keek even naar zijn nagels en haalde er wat vuil onder vandaan. Dit beeld maakte de kleine nog bozer. Hij stapte twee stappen dichterbij, zodat hij Tyler binnen handbereik had. Vliegensvlug haalde hij zijn hand naar achteren en stootte naar voren. De kleine patser was echter niet de enige die vliegensvlug was. Tyler stapte opzij en pakte de arm van de man vast. Hij trok hem langs zich heen en gaf de kleine een elleboog in zijn nek. Hij ging naar de grond en bleef even liggen.

'Kom op, zeg. Ik dacht dat we gingen vechten. Ballet dansen doe je maar een andere keer.'

De kleine vloekte weer. Ik zag in een ogenblik de andere twee jongens op Tyler afstormen.

'Tyler, kijk uit!' riep ik, terwijl ik me in beweging zette. Ik rende op de meest linkse van de twee en sloeg naar zijn middel. Het verbaasde me dat hij, ookal was hij dronken, mijn slag wist te ontwijken. Uit mijn ooghoeken zag ik dat Tyler de ander ook onderschepte. Een slag van de dronkelap wist ik makkelijk te ontwijken. Alles schoot door mijn hoofd, de adrenaline stroomde door mijn lijf. Ik had nog nooit op zo'n manier gevochten. Mij leek het het beste om de dronken jongen een klap in zijn maag te geven. Een heel verstandige keuze achteraf. Met alle kracht die ik had, plantte ik mijn vuist in de maag van de jongen. Deze stopte in zijn beweging, stond een seconde lang stil. Ik zag zijn huidskleur langzaam veranderen. Hij zette twee stappen achteruit, meer wankelend dan bewust. Vervolgens kwamen de blikjes bier van die avond naar boven. Een stroom schoot zijn mond uit. Het was een goor gezicht om naar te kijken, maar momenteel wist ik niet wat ik wel moest doen. Ik bleef maar staren. Na vijf seconden zette ik me in beweging. Ik liep langzaam naar hem toe. Hij stond voorovergebogen, nog steeds overgevend. Tyler had zijn eigen mannetje ook afgehandeld en had de kleine met het rode haar ook even buiten westen gemept. Hij lachte toen hij die van mij zag overgeven. Ik haalde mijn schouders op, ten teken dat ik niet wist wat ik met de situatie aan moest. Tyler liep op de man toe en sloeg hem in een beweging tegen de kin. Verzwakt zakte hij neer in zijn... laat maar. Je snapt hem wel. Ik wendde mijn blik snel af. Al was hij nu bewusteloos, hij bleef nog zachtjes overgeven, een natuurlijke reactie van het lichaam. Zou hij dat niet doen, dan zou hij stikken. Het jongetje dat de drie lastig vielen keek nu met een angstige blik naar ons.

'We doen je niks hoor,' zei ik met een geruststellende stem.

Hij stond op en zei:

'Bedankt.'

'Zullen we je thuis brengen?' vroeg Tyler.

Tot onze verbazing schudde de jongen zijn hoofd. Dit was vrij onlogisch wat hij nu deed. Ik keek naar Tyler, maar deze keek naar mijn rugzak.

'Chris. Je rugzak. Hij gloeit.'

Ik keek achterom, maar zag niks. Ik nam de rugzak van mijn rug en zag nu dat er een zwak schijnsel vandaan kwam. Ik deed hem open en haalde de Chaos Emerald eruit. Zodra de Chaos Emerald uit de tas ging een straal van de Chaos Emerald naar de jongen die nu al zo'n tien meter verder weg was. Deze liep even door, totdat hij merkte dat hij werd beschenen. Hij keerde zich om en zag de straal. Ik keek Tyler aan.

'Chris. Je zei toch dat wij de enigsten waren in Los Angeles?'

'Misschien een misrekening. Kan gebeuren.'

Ik draaide me naar de jongen en riep:

'Hé, gast. Kom eens. We hebben je nodig.'

De kleine jongen twijfelde, maar besloot toch naar ons toe te komen. Uit zijn ooghoeken hield hij de bewusteloze lichamen van de drie jongens achter ons in de gaten.

'Wat is er?'

'Dat is heel moeilijk om uit te leggen.'

Ik vroeg me af of het verstandig was om me hier te veranderen. De drie bewusteloze jongens konden elk moment bijkomen. Tyler hielp me van deze gedachte af.

'Chris. Die jongens zijn dronken. Ze zullen geloven dat ze hebben staan hallucineren. Doe het nou maar.'

Ik pakte mijn Sonic Emblem hield hem in mijn hand en begon met transformeren. Met dezelfde verbazing die Tyler toonde keek de kleine jongen toe hoe ik van mens naar egel veranderde. Maar in tegenstelling schreeuwde hij niet. Hij deed helemaal niet. Hij stond aan de grond genageld. Zijn ogen waren ronder dan ik ze nog nooit had gezien. Zijn mond was open gezakt.

'Niet schrikken,' zei Tyler. Hij pakte het boek uit mijn rugzak en gaf het aan mij. Ik sloeg de pagina open bij de inleiding en liet hem lezen. Tijdens het lezen was de jongen weer tot bezinning gekomen, want toen hij klaar was met het lezen van de inleiding vroeg hij:

'Eh... ja. Maar waarom laat je mij dit lezen?'

'Hoe heet je?' vroeg ik hem.

'Lennart. Lennart Calloway.'

Ik sloeg de bladzijde open en liet hem de lijst zien.

'Ja?' vroeg Lennart waarom ik zo raar deed.

Ik draaide het boek weer naar mezelf en zocht naar zijn naam. Hij stond onder mijn eigen naam. Ik draaide het boek weer naar Lennart en tikte op de bladzijde bij zijn eigen naam. Zijn ogen werden groot.

'Ik... ben... Tails?'

'Blijkbaar?' zei Tyler.

'Anders had de Chaos Emerald jou niet aangewezen,' zei Tyler. 'We waren van plan om iedereen op de hele wereld te zoeken, maar we hebben het geld er niet voor.'

'Nou... Ik kan jullie helpen... een soort van,' zei Lennart.

We keken hem vragend aan.

'Zoals daar al staat, woon ik in San Fransisco. Ik ben twee maanden geleden van huis weggelopen...'

'Zo ver!' riep ik verbaasd.

Lennart knikte.

'Mijn ouders hebben een beloning van een miljoen aan de vinder belooft. Maar ik weet niet of ik, als jullie me terugbrengen, nog met jullie mee kan.'

'Is het zo erg om thuis te zijn dan?'

'M'n vader en moeder zijn alleen bezig met hun eigen dingen. Ik hou van avontuur, van uitdaging. Mijn ouders zien me amper staan.'

'Wacht eens... Hoe heten jou ouders?' vroeg Tyler, terwijl hij het boek uit mijn handen graaide.

'Cleo en Tyson,' zei Lennart. 'Waarom?'

'Omdat ze net zo zijn als jij. Amadeus en Rosemary om correct te zijn.'

Ik keek Tyler vragend aan.

'Zijn zij ook zoals ons?'

Tyler knikte. Hij gaf het boek aan me terug. Ik veranderde mezelf terug en vroeg:

'Hoe kwam je op het idee?'

'Gokje. Puur geluk. Ik zei toch dat deze dag onze geluksdag was.'

'Hou maar op. Straks is ons geluk nog op.'

'Je bedoelt dat mijn ouders ook kunnen veranderen?' vroeg Lennart.

Ik keek in het boek.

'In vossen. Net als jij. Hé, wacht. Hier staat iets bij.'

Toen ik het las was ik verbaasd.

'Lennart... in je vossenvorm schijn je twee staarten te hebben.'

'Twee... staarten?' vroeg Tyler verbaasd.

'Dat is wat hier staat.'

We waren even stil. Tyler startte het gesprek weer.

'Dus... wat zijn de plannen voor vandaag.'

'Laten we deze dag gaan rusten. Ik ben moe.'

'Waar... wilde jij gaan slapen?' vroeg Tyler.

'In de Hummer natuurlijk.'

Tyler knikte.

'Hebben jullie een Hummer?' vroeg Lennart.

Tyler knikte weer. We liepen naar de Hummer.

'Chris,' zei Tyler tegen mij,' terwijl hij naar de auto liep. 'Ik ga rijden, jullie gaan slapen.'

'Weet je dat zeker?'

Tyler knikte weer.

'En waar naartoe gaan we dan precies?' vroeg Lennart.

'Naar San Fransisco,' zei Tyler. 'Da 's logisch.'

'En waar in San Fransisco?'

Tyler stopte en draaide zich om. Hij krabde achter zijn oren.

'Je zult me jammer genoeg de weg moeten wijzen,' zei Tyler.

'Hmph.'

'Waarom zo snel. Waarom niet morgen?' vroeg ik. Ik snapte niet waarom Tyler zo'n haast had. Hij kon toch net zo goed morgenochtend vertrekken?

'Als we morgen aankomen krijgen we alle media-aandacht. Ik wil, en dat willen jullie ook, rustig met de ouders praten, zonder dat er vijf camera's en tien microfoons op me gericht zijn. En de beste manier om dat te bereiken is opdagen op een tijdstip dat niemand verwacht. Een gewone vinder zou ook op de dag wachten. Het is nu...' Tyler keek op zijn horloge. '...net 7 uur. Als we snel zijn halen we het nog.'

'We halen het niet. Weet je niet hoeveel benzine een Hummer verbruikt!' zei Lennart.

'Daar heb je gelijk in. We hebben geld nodig. Nu.'

'Ik heb thuis 200 liggen,' zei ik.

'Maar dan moeten we ongezien je huis in en je huis uitkomen. Hoe gaan we dat doen?'

'We kunnen beter mijn geld nemen. Ik heb ten eerste meer, zo'n 700, en ten tweede zijn mijn vader en moeder niet thuis. Alleen mijn kleine broertje en mijn zus.'

'Dat doen we. Loop je gewoon doodsimpel je huis in of doen we het stiekem.'

'Ik zeg: we kiezen de doodsimpele aanpak,' zei Lennart.

'Mee eens. Er is geen reden om stiekem te doen. Het is heel normaal om even naar huis te gaan om wat geld op te halen.'

'Het is niet zo normaal om met een pas nieuw gekregen Hummer voor de deur te rijden en doodsimpel het huis in en uit lopen zonder iets te zeggen. Je kan van alles zeggen, maar dat valt op,' zei Lennart.

'Je hebt gelijk. Maar laten we maar snel de auto in gaan. Volgens mij gaat het zo regenen,' zei ik. We keken alle drie naar de lucht en zagen dat grijze wolken langzaam onze kant op dreven.

'En die regen kan elk moment losbarsten,' zei Lennart.


End file.
